Goddess Born
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: A XemSai mpreg tale. After a mission to Halloween Town Saix is oddly depressed, Xemnas enlists Vexen's help to discover the cause, which starts a year of surprises. A prequel of sorts to "Don't Let Go."
1. Xemnas Log Day 698

Goddess Born  
by  
Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

General Warnings: MPreg, M/M, Yaoi

Pairings: XemSai

-X-X-X-

-Prologue-

_Xemnas' Log – Day 698_

_Life is fascinating… despite the fact that I cannot feel, I find myself in a state of joy that I cannot explain. Saïx and I were blessed only three short months ago and I have yet to truly filter through the events of the last year. _

_Saïx has seen fit to keep our blessing a secret. He doesn't wish for the rest of the Organization to know. The only one who does know is Vexen, but only because he has been an asset to us over the last year. But it seems that someone else has figured out our secret, a small mobile of crystal moons, stars, and hearts was gifted to us by Lexaeus. We are rather confident that he will not reveal our secret. Of course, Saïx abhors the idea of anyone other than him or me touching her. Yes, her… our daughter… our Celene. _

_Right now, she sleeps next to me in her basket. The tiny child was only named recently, her name being one that people call Saïx's goddess. He saw fit to honor his goddess and I could only agree. It seemed very appropriate. _

_And despite all thoughts to the contrary, Saïx is a good mother. He dotes on Celene and very rarely allows her out of his sight. Tonight was the first night he felt comfortable with leaving her alone in my care. He is out hunting currently, needing to restock his supply of fresh meat. _

_I suppose to tell this story correctly, I must start from the beginning, before I even knew that Saïx was able to conceive and bear children. That revelation came at a slight shock, especially to the scientific mind… but I have learned recently that faith and science aren't mutually exclusive…_

-X-X-X-_  
_

A/N: And so begins the story of Celene. This happens about 6 years before the events of "Don't Let Go"


	2. Mysteries

Goddess Born  
by  
Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Warnings: Mentions of miscarriage

-X-X-X-X-

- Chapter One: Mysteries -

It was nearly three am in the World that Never Was and Xemnas had yet to truly fall asleep. The mighty leader of Organization XIII was kept awake by his beloved berserker. Saïx was asleep, but he was tossing and turning, as if he was having a nightmare. Xemnas sighed softly, watching Saïx as he slept next to him. The Diviner had been sleeping fitfully for the last few days, ever since his return from a mission to Halloween Town. There was no logical reason for his behavior, nothing out of the ordinary had happened during the mission, or so Saïx had said in his report.

Other than the berserker returning later than he usually did, nothing in Saïx's mission report gave any reason for why he wasn't sleeping well. He hadn't been injured, but Saïx had a horrible tendency to not report injuries. Of course, he healed notoriously quickly so there usually as no need to report any injuries obtained during a mission.

Gently, Xemnas leaned over to kiss Saïx's cheek, caressing his side. With a quizzical noise, Saïx opened his luminous yellow eyes, blinking at Xemnas.

"Are you alright?" Xemnas asked, lightly rose up on one arm, but still spooned close to his partner. Saïx sighed softly, relaxing, laying his head back down on the pillow.

"I'm not sure," was his reply.

-X-X-

The next day, with a steaming mug of coffee sitting on his desk, Xemnas pulled out the file from Saïx's recent mission to Halloween Town looking it over to see if he could find any sort of clue as to his behavior. Saïx was methodical and precise with his writing, never writing more than necessary. It had much to do with the fact Saïx had only learned the finer points of reading and writing after he joined the Organization.

As the Superior read, a knock came at his door.

"Enter," he stated, not looking up from the file.

"Superior, you called for me?" asked Vexen as he entered into the office, closing the door behind him. The tall scientist came to stand before Xemnas' desk. The Superior closed the file, setting it to one side of his desk so he could focus on the Chilly Academic.

"I need you to see what's wrong with Saïx. He hasn't been sleeping well as of late, I fear it may be related to an injury he's hiding," Xemnas stated, watching Vexen's facial expression contort into one of displeasure.

"You know he won't cooperate. The man does not desire for me to touch him under any circumstance," Vexen said, crossing his arms.

"He will cooperate if I command him," Xemnas said, looking up at Vexen. "I want to know what's wrong; neither of us has been sleeping well lately. This needs to be cleared up quickly so we can get the rest we both need."

Vexen nodded, lightly bowing to Xemnas. "If it comes down to it, I'll give him something to help him sleep. It'll be your duty to make sure he takes it, though."

"I do not hope it comes to that," Xemnas said, running a hand through his hair.

-X-X-

The next day, Xemnas had Saïx go down to Vexen's lab for examinations and testing. Vexen was to leave no stone unturned. Knowing that the Berserker would sulk afterward, Xemnas had instructed Vexen to bring the results directly to him.

It was past noon before Vexen brought the results to Xemnas, entering straight into the office.

"You're going to be highly surprised by this," He stated, walking to stand once more before the Superior. Xemnas blinked up at him, settling his current notes and pen to the side.

"What's going on?" He asked, watching at Vexen plopped down into the chair before Xemnas' desk, sliding the folder that he had brought with him to Xemnas. The Superior took the file, opening it up and looking over the results.

"Everything came back normal… no internal injuries to speak of. No broken bones that were healing improperly. Blood looked good… until I discovered Saïx had a high level of progesterone in his system… and strangely, hCP," Vexen stated. Xemnas looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Vexen lightly licked his lips before continuing.

"I think… Saïx may have been pregnant."

-X-X-

Xemnas leaned up against the doorjamb leading into Saïx's private chambers. Despite the fact they shared sleeping quarters, Saïx still maintained his own quarters, going there whenever he needed space. Xemnas wasn't about to force Saïx to fully move into the same room with him, he knew that Saïx was highly mercurial underneath it all. He had to have a space that was his alone.

The berserker was resting on his side, the lack of good sleep obviously taxing him. Slowly, Xemnas walked over to the fur-covered bed, sitting down upon it and stroking Saïx's back. Saïx made a small noise, blinking open his eyes and yawning.

"Saïx…. Vexen told me something that is very strange," Xemnas began, watching Saïx. Saïx blinked once more, relaxed by Xemnas's touches.

"And what is that?" Saïx asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You were pregnant," Xemnas stated, quietly but bluntly. With a sigh, Saïx sat up, turning away from Xemnas and closing his eyes.

"I wasn't completely sure before the mission… I had a feeling that I was, but I didn't know for sure. Everything was going well, nothing out of the ordinary, until I was taken by surprise by a group of high-level heartless. I sustained several harsh blows to the abdomen. After the fight, I went to rest and heal… and then there was pain, and blood, and a bit of tissue… then, nothing," Saïx explained in a whisper. His eyes softening, Xemnas placed a hand on Saïx's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Xemnas asked.

"I had planned to tell you after I got back… You needed me to do that mission and I had no way to know for certain," Saïx replied, looking back at Xemnas. Gently, Xemnas pulled Saïx close, into his lap and kissed the top of his head.

"It's alright… what happened, happened." Saïx nodded at that, nuzzling into the side of Xemnas's neck, seeking comfort.

"Let me mourn a while more…." Saïx whispered, nuzzling deeper into Xemnas's neck.

"Alright."

-X-X-

Vexen's lab was always kept at a very low temperature, almost low enough one could see their breath. Xemnas sat across from the Chilly Academic, a chess board on a small table between the two. Vexen was observing the board, looking for his next move.

"Saïx explained the whole story to me… but the one thing he didn't explain was how it was possible," Xemnas said, watching as Vexen moved one of his knights, taking a pawn from Xemnas. The Superior was relaxed as they played, thinking of his next move even as he spoke. Having made his move, Vexen relaxed back and looked Xemnas in the eye.

"I've been trying to uncover that myself…. and the answer lies somewhere in Saïx's genetic code," Vexen said. "Even though we've become Nobodies, our DNA is the same."

Xemnas made his move, casual as ever. "So, what does Saïx's genetics say about him and his ability?"

"He's not entirely human, that's for sure. Most of his genetics line up perfectly with a regular human's, but there are sequences that don't match up; genetic anomalies that do not hinder him. I believe some of these are what allow him to go berserk as well as the ability to conceive children… of course, unless he has a second pregnancy, we won't know if he's able to carry to term," Vexen explained. Xemnas hummed at that.

"Do you wish him to become pregnant again?" Xemnas asked, an eyebrow raised. Vexen lightly choked, looking at Xemnas.

"No, of course not. The thought of a maternal Saïx is rather frightening…. In all due respect, Saïx's personality is extremely mercurial at the best of times, the hormonal shifts that would possibly accompany a pregnancy could cause Saïx's berserker abilities to go haywire, putting us all at risk," Vexen explained, his attention going back to the board so he could make a move.

"An important thought, I think he and I will take more precautions from now on," Xemnas stated, making one last move. "Checkmate."

Vexen gave a small squawk of displeasure, glaring at the board as if to make it not true.

-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Stretching my writing muscles once more. I'm hoping this lives up to my past works. XD


	3. Carrying On

Goddess Born  
By  
Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: KH is not mine.

Chapter Warnings: M/M Sex

A/N: Just wanted to state that I looked into the calorie intake level for someone of Saïx's assumed size and physical activity level before working on this chapter.

This chapter features my first lemon to be posted on the internet.

-X-X-X-X-

_Chapter Two – Carrying On _

"Mmmm, looks good, Xaldin," Demyx said as he smelled his dinner. The lancer smirked slightly, enjoying the words of praise. He had prepared a hearty stew for dinner that night, able to fill the stomachs of even the mighty Saïx and imposing Lexaeus.

Xemnas chuckled softly, hearing IX's compliment as well. He took another spoonful of the stew, savoring the taste. It _was_ good; Xaldin never let the group down when it was his turn to cook. Glancing over to his right, he watched Saïx as the berserker quietly ate. Xemnas hoped that Saïx could be tempted to eat more by Xaldin's cooking.

It had been a month since his confession of pregnancy and the loss of said pregnancy, but he was still in a cloud of despair. Of course, he hid it well when they were around the others of the Organization, but once he was in private, his mourning phase was still in full swing.

The worst part was that Saïx wasn't eating well. Saïx had to eat a great quantity of food, nearly 3500 calories per day, to ensure he had enough energy to use his berserker abilities. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see Saïx eating double portions at meals, or for him to snack in between meals, even more so if he had an upcoming mission that required him to be off-world for more than a day or so. Lately, he was barely even eating one portion, half-portions being the norm most days and barely quarter-portions on bad days.

Tonight, he did seem to be eating a little better, tearing off large chunks of fresh-baked French bred to dip into the stew, soaking them thoroughly before fishing them out and eating them. But still, it was cause for concern with how long it had been going on.

After the group meal, Saïx and Xemnas headed back to their adjoining offices to continue work.

"You ate well tonight," Xemnas stated softly, pulling a very small smile from Saïx.

"Tonight was the first night was actually hungry… possibly due to the fact III makes cuisine close to that of my homeland," Saïx commented before slipping into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Stay hungry, my Diviner… you need your strength back," Xemnas whispered, heading into his own office.

-X-X-X-

"It's a highly disturbing trend, I'd imagine VII has dropped a significant amount of weight, which isn't good in any scenario," Vexen stated as he met with Xemnas in the dark city. The pair talked as they walked, picking off small Heartless that they came across. Usually, Saïx was out hunting down pockets of Heartless on the World that Never Was, but since he wasn't eating, he was unusually tired and lethargic.

"I've already removed him from the mission roster. But beyond making sure he eats something, I have no idea what to do for him," Xemnas replied, sighing.

"If this persists, he will have to be hospitalized," Vexen said, looking at Xemnas. The other man nodded. "Of course, this might not just be an issue of not eating. We both know that we Nobodies have to be strong-willed to keep our human forms after we lose our hearts."

"Very true, but I don't see how that pertains to Saïx's situation…"

"Don't rule out the possibility that Saïx may be losing his will to live, and if that happens, well, you can imagine the results." Vexen gave a small shrug, using a blizzard spell to take out an unsuspecting Heartless. Xemnas nodded, knowing full well what would happen. If Saïx gave up, he would either become a Dusk or cease to exist at all. Xemnas would do all he could to ensure that did not happen.

-X-X-X-

Xemnas watched Saïx as the Berserker lay on the chaise lounge that sat on Xemnas's balcony, bathing in the light of Kingdom Hearts. He appeared half-asleep, but Xemnas approached regardless, a tray of the Berserker's preferred food in his hands.

Saïx was becoming far too thin. It had been barely two months since Saïx's admission of pregnancy and miscarriage, but the Berserker's appetite had yet to perk up and his sleep normalize. Both factors were adding up to a very bad situation. Xemnas had pulled Saïx from missions so he could focus on recovery but that seemed to be doing little good. The fact was that Saïx's energy levels were low, meaning no berserker abilities, making him weak and vulnerable to any major attack.

Making sure his footsteps were audible, Xemnas walked towards Saïx's relaxed form. Hearing Xemnas's approach, Saïx lifted his head up, looking back at his beloved superior.

"I brought you something, seeing as you didn't appear for lunch," Xemnas said, nodding to the tray in his hands.

"Thank you," Saïx said, his voice low and sleep-heavy. He shifted, giving Xemnas space to sit down next to him. Without prompting, Xemnas did so, placing the tray in Saïx's lap.

"Eat," he said in a gentle, but clearly commanding, tone. Saïx lightly began to eat, taking small bites and eating slowly, as if he was nearly full. Xemnas watched him closely until he stopped, barely finishing half the tray.

"Saïx," Xemnas gently chided. "You have to eat more than that. I know you do. You're the only one in the Organization that eats nearly six times a day."

Saïx shook his head, not taking another bite. "I'm not all that hungry as of late, sir." Xemnas clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Even when gravely injured, you always ate _something_. What can I do to see you eating again?" Xemnas asked. Saïx set the tray aside, lightly leaning on Xemnas, nuzzling into his neck.

"I need _you_ Superior… you've not touched me since before the Halloween Town mission," Saïx stated. Xemnas looked down at his beloved berserker, blinking. Was that what all this was about? Surely, if it was as simple as that, Saïx would've come to him before. But… if it would help…

Xemnas ran a hand through Saïx's hair, fingers lightly ghosting over and behind his ear, pulling a slight shudder from Saïx. Saïx's ears were among the most sensitive parts of his body and touching them was a sure-fire way to get Saïx aroused.

"If that is what you need, my love, that is what I will give you," Xemnas whispered, leaning down to kiss Saïx. The berserker responded immediately, hungry for attention. He was a loner by nature, not needing much by way of socializing, but when he needed any form of attention, he would take it eagerly and in large doses.

Saïx's hands found their way into Xemnas's hair, caressing and petting him as they kissed. Lightly, Saïx began to nibble at Xemnas's lower lip, eyes half closed. In response, one of Xemnas's hands moved to Saïx's neck, caressing the side and rubbing small circles over Saïx's throat, pulling a pleased groan from the Berserker. Xemnas knew how to make his Diviner happy, and that was all that mattered at this moment.

It wasn't long before Xemnas pulled away, breaking the contact and smiling lightly at his beloved Diviner. Xemnas stood, offering his hand to Saïx. Saïx smiled back, taking the offered hand as he stood up. Without needing to say anything, Xemnas entered back into his quarters, Saïx following.

Xemnas had stripped off his coat and gloves before he reached the bed, letting they fall where they will as he walked. Saïx wasn't far behind, his actions the same. Saïx's clawed hands sneaked around Xemnas's now bare, chest as he nuzzled the nape of Xemnas's neck. Xemnas made a pleased noise, reaching back to caress his Diviner's cheek. Quickly, Saïx licked at the spot where Xemnas's shoulder met his neck before lightly biting down, pulling a groan from Xemnas. Saïx lovingly licked up the blood that flowed from the bite, liking how his lover's blood tasted on his tongue, coppery and sweet. This was a reaffirmation of their bond; he needed to taste Xemnas for it to be complete.

After allowing Saïx to lick the wound clean, Xemnas switched their positions, pinning Saïx to the bed as he leaned down to bite at his neck. Not as harsh or as deep as Saïx had. While Saïx had the uncontrollable urge to bite until blood flowed, Xemnas had more control. Indeed, he would bite and nip, but only to reassure Saïx that he was still very much the dominant in their relationship and their "pack".

In fact, Xemnas was more focused on the growing heat in his groin. Lightly grinding against Saïx's hip, Xemnas moaned softly against the side of Saïx's neck. He needed this too; it had been far too long for either of them.

Saïx needed no prompting, the simple act had Saïx quickly undoing Xemnas's pants to free him from the constriction as well as to play with him, tease and caress him to full hardness. Their lips met once more in a hungry kiss, Xemnas's hands finding their way into Saïx's hair, grabbing hold to keep Saïx where he wanted him. Saïx growled in protest, but made no other move other than to continue to tease his Superior. That was how he liked it, the rougher and more dominant Xemnas got, the more Saïx enjoyed their time together.

It wasn't long before Xemnas could stand the teasing no longer. Quickly, he pulled away from Saïx, kicking off boots and pants before stripping Saïx. The berserker merely lifted his hips in aid, slightly spreading his legs in invitation once he was completely naked. Xemnas needed little more prompting, laying with his Diviner. It wasn't long before he had entered Saïx's body, delicious moans escaping Saïx's throat as Xemnas thrust in and out in a steady and quick rhythm. Xemnas himself nuzzled against Saïx's throat, biting the delicate flesh as he kept up his pace, Saïx's hips moving with him. It wouldn't take long before both were fully sated, coming mere moments apart.

Afterwards, Xemnas gently spooned up against Saïx's back, embracing him tightly. The Diviner let out a soft sigh as he quickly fell asleep, fully relaxed and somewhat pleased for the first time in two months. Xemnas gave Saïx's shoulder a tender kiss.

"Sleep well, my Diviner," he whispered, watching Saïx as he slept.

-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Good place to end, eh? I thank you all for your patience, favorites, alerts, and reviews. More coming sooner or later.


	4. Revelations

Goddess Born  
by  
Draco's Daughter

Chapter Warnings: Talk of Abortion and Miscarriage

Chapter 3 – Revelations

"Hey, Saïx! What've you got for me today?" Demyx asked, coming forward to get his mission from the Berserker. Saïx had returned to some of his duties a few weeks ago. Xemnas thought it would be a good idea to allow him to do something other than mope all day.

"Just the usual," Saïx replied, handing the missioin papers to Demyx. It was a scouting mission, what Demyx was rather good at. Saïx had perked up in the months after he and Xemnas had returned to intimacy. Saïx had yet to return to the mission roster, as per Xemnas's wishes. He still had yet to fully recover his strength and energy levels.

"Thanks, Sai!" Demyx stated, taking his mission papers and portaling off. Saïx lightly shook his head, heading back to his office to catch up on some paperwork.

Luckily, he had started eating a bit better, he wasn't as thin as before, but still had yet to fully flesh himself out again.

Walking towards his office, he felt a bit dizzy. Lightly, he leaned against the wall, waiting for the feeling to pass. After a few moments, he felt okay and began to walk once more. He only took a few steps before his world went dark and he fell down to the ground, completely unconscious.

-X-X-

"He's very lucky," a voice stated. "Perhaps a few hours more…"

"I know… I don't want to think about the alternatives," a second voice said. This was a very familiar and comforting voice. Lightly, Saïx groaned, blinking his eyes open.

"I think he's waking up," the first voice said.

Opening his eyes, the first thing Saïx noticed was that he was laying in his and Xemnas's bed. Lifting his arm to lightly cover his eyes he found an IV attached to his arm. Automatically, he attempted to pull the needle out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vexen chided, arms crossed over his chest. Gently, Xemnas placed a hand over Saïx's, stopping the action.

"It's for your own good, Saïx," Xemnas said, looking into his lover's eyes.

"Your malnutrition led to your inevitable collapse. That IV is helping your body become renourished, which we will need to accomplish quickly, given the circumstances," Vexen said, walking over to Xemnas's desk where a file folder sat. "You both are very lucky that Xaldin found you when he did." Saïx lightly shook his head, confused. Looking to Xemnas, he posed a question.

"What is he talking about?" Xemnas gently smoothed down Saïx's hair, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Saïx… you're pregnant," he said, softly. Saïx blinked a few times, the information sinking in. "You almost lost the child, but Vexen was able to stop the miscarriage."

Shocked and humbled, Saïx looked away from Xemnas, unable to meet his lover's eyes. He knew full well that his own actions had nearly caused his child's death this time. Now he was in dept to Vexen, a fact he did not like.

"This is all very well and god, but you must keep that IV in until it's finished. I also recommend you remain on bed rest for a few days more, to ensure you won't lose the baby. At this point, your condition is fragile at best, so try not to do anything stupid," Vexen said, bluntly. "I'll leave you two to discuss the options. If anything happens, you know where to find me."

With that, Vexen portaled away, leaving the couple alone. Absent-mindedly, Saïx put a protective arm around his stomach. How could he had been so stupid? Losing his first child had been an accident, unprintable and random. This near-loss was a wake-up call, something he had to acknowledge. Of course, he had been so out of tune with his own body, it was no wonder he had not felt that something had changed, that he was full of life again.

"Saïx?" Xemnas asked, placing a hand on Saïx's arm, the arm that lay over his stomach. The berserker was brought from his thoughts by Xemnas's voice. Looking into his beloved's eyes, he sighed.

"I take full responsibility, sir. I wasn't thinking…"

"You didn't know, you had no way to know. My only concern is for your health. Vexen said your body was breaking itself down to obtain the necessary nutrients for both you and the baby. We must get you renourished as quickly as possible, for both your sakes…" Xemnas explained, lightly petting Saïx's arm.

"I sense a but," Saïx said. Xemnas took in a breath, sighing.

"Vexen suggested it might be better for all parties if we terminated the pregnancy. Your health would improve faster, besides, the Word that Never Was is no place for a child, especially a tiny baby. I won't force you to do anything, but I think that would be the best course of action," Xemnas replied, gently petting Saïx's side. Lightly, Saïx looked away from Xemnas, his words sinking in.

Watching Saïx's facial expression, Xemnas waited to hear what the berserker wished to do. In all honesty, Xemnas did not want Saïx to do anything that would harm him further. If Saïx gave birth, only to see the child killed by Heartless or other beings, then the situation could be even worse than the current one.

"I will consider it…" Saïx whispered softly. Xemnas nodded lightly, the answer acceptable for the moment.

"I will leave you to rest. We'll talk more later," Xemnas said, getting up and leaving the room, allowing the berserker time alone to think.

Xemnas shut the door behind him with a small sigh, not knowing what to think. Saïx already seemed to be angry with himself, and perhaps suggesting abortion was a bad idea.

"How did he take it?" Vexen asked. The Academic was waiting for Xemnas in the corridor outside his quarters.

"He'll consider it," Xemnas replied.

"And just what is he considering?" Xaldin asked, approaching from the other side of the corridor. He had been the one to find the collapsed Saïx earlier that morning.

"Nothing that concerns you, III," Xemnas replied. Xaldin crossed his arms, eyeing his superior.

"Don't think that the rest of us have not noticed that Saïx hasn't been himself as of late. He's not pulling his weight," Xaldin stated.

"It is MY decision as to who is "pulling their weight" and who is not," Xemnas spat, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I only hope you are not blinded by your lust for Saïx," Xaldin replied, turning and leaving the pair. Xemnas snorted at that comment, choosing to ignore the Lancer.

-X-X-

Xemnas was surprised that Saïx actually listened to Vexen's orders for once. He willingly stayed cooped up in Xemnas's quarters, but requested Xemnas give him his usual paperwork to do.

"If you do not give him something to do, I will go mad from boredom," Saïx stated. He had always hated being confined anywhere for any reason. When injured, he would rarely rest for longer than a day or two. He was always back up on his feet far before the recommended time.

Another annoyance for Saïx was that he was now on what Vexen called the "BRATTY" died, as per the academic's insistence.

"Bananas, rice, applesauce, tea, toast, and yoghurt," Vexen explained to the Berserker when asked. "A bland diet meant to provide nourishment and minimize vomiting, which is both dehydrating as well as robbing your body of needed nourishment."

"What about meat – protein," Saïx stated, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"Peanut butter," Vexen countered, a small smirk on his lips.

Nothing more had been said about the new pregnancy and what Saïx wished to do. Xemnas was a bit worried, not knowing what Saïx wanted. He could see no happy ending to this story, so Xemnas felt that ending the pregnancy now would save a lot of unhappiness later. But, in the end, it was Saïx's choice and Xemnas would stand by him and support him.

Luckily, Vexen deemed Saïx able to move about again after a few days. On the last day of Bed Rest, Vexen brought up the portable sonogram to check on the baby. Usually, the machine was used to check for internal bruising and injuries as well as broken bones. It was far more mobile than X-Ray equipment and took less work to get results. Besides, when one had a bleeding Nobody on the table hovering between life and death, speed was of the essence.

Relaxed on Xemnas's bed, Saïx allowed Vexen to poke and prod at him. The academic also made sure to take another blood sample for analysis. Xemnas sat next to Saïx on the bed, highly surprised Saïx was staying so still.

"Let's see what's going on, hm?" Vexen said, finishing the physical exam. The scientist pulled over the sonogram equipment, quickly setting up. Smearing the cool gel over Saïx's stomach, the academic worked to locate the fetus. After a few moments, Vexen smiled. "There it is."

Xemnas leaned in to view the screen, watching the tiny form as Vexen lightly adjusted the probe. "The child is just a bit smaller than the average 3 month fetus, but all looks well for now."

Xemnas nodded, listening to the Academic. He lightly looked down at Saïx, but the Berserker's eyes were closed, looking away to the side. This perked Xemnas's curiosity, but he decided not to pry.

"Thank you, Vexen. That will be all," Xemnas stated. Vexen nodded, leaving a towel so that Saïx could clean up. He took his equipment and left the room, leaving the couple in privacy. Saïx took the towel, wiping the gel off of his stomach, getting up off the bed and onto his feet, stretching.

"Sir, I'd appreciate, a few days of personal time to think over my options," Saïx said, walking into the archway that led to the balcony, bathing in the light of Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas approached, wrapping his arms around Saïx's waist, nuzzling against his neck.

"Alright," was all Xemnas said in reply. Turning to nuzzle and nip and the underside of his partner's jaw and neck, Saïx slipped out of Xemnas's arms once more, a portal blooming beneath his feet, taking him away. Xemnas nodded lightly. "Stay safe…"

-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Sorry for how long this chapter took to get out. I got really busy after NaNoWriMo with work and now school, sooooo all I can say is that YES there will be more. When? I'm not sure. But I thank you all for your support and patience.


	5. Family Ties

Goddess Born  
by  
Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the characters there from. I do own all original characters presented in this fic.

Chapter Warnings: Mentions of abortion.

A/N: My Avalon and bits of Saïx's back story was inspired by the book "Mists of Avalon" by Marion Zimmer Bradley. It's a wonderful, feminist look at Arthurian legend, a decent read if you're into Arthurian legend and/or Paganism.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4 – Family Ties

All of the Organization, save one, was gathered in the Meeting Room. They were deep in discussion about the missions and the progress that they were making on Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas sat atop his throne, listening absent-mindedly as Xigbar prattled on about the high-level Heartless that were starting to invade the World that Never Was. However, Xemnas's thoughts were truly with Saïx. He glanced over at the Berserker's empty throne, wondering exactly where he had gone.

"It's times like this ya wish Berserker Boy was recovered from whatever bug he's caught," Xigbar finished, smirking at the chance to insult the blue-haired man without fear of a mauling. Xemnas glanced over at the Freeshooter, eyes narrowing. However, he chose not to comment on Xigbar's word choice, as it would only stir up more dissonance towards Saix.

"What _exactly_ is wrong with Saïx?" Xaldin asked, looking from Xemnas to Vexen, the only two in the room with knowledge about Saïx's current status.

"All you need to know, Number III, is that Saïx is recovering and he will be returning as soon as he is well enough," Xemnas said.

"You gotta admit it; Saïx has been down and out for a long time now. You sure he ain't dying?" Xigbar probed, looking up at Xemnas. The Organization's Superior honesty didn't know what to tell his old friends. Once upon a time, there had been no secrets between the Apprentices, but that time had long passed. And, really, the only reason Xemnas was keeping the pregnancy a secret was because he expected Saïx to terminate; it was the most logical choice.

It was Vexen who answered for him, "I can assure you that Saïx is not dying. I have extensively studied his biology to understand his current condition and it appears he goes through a highly unusual energy cycle wherein he has a severe "low" point that can last for an extremely long time in order to compensate for his usual massive energy consumption." It was an expert lie, the only kind of lie Vexen told. This seemed to appease Xigbar, but not Xaldin who opened his mouth to question the Academic.

"Well, if there are no other questions of a personal nature, this meeting is adjourned," Xemnas stated, cutting Xaldin off before he had a chance to speak. The younger members left immediately, no questions asked and glad to be away from their Superior's scrutiny. The older members lingered a moment, Xaldin especially wanting to question Xemnas and Vexen Xemnas left almost immediately and Vexen not long after, preventing him from further inquiry.

'_Try as you might, Xemnas, I will discover why you are hiding what's happening to Saïx,'_ Xaldin thought to himself, frustrated at not getting a straight answer.

-x-

Xemnas leaned against the doorjamb of Saïx's private chambers. The Berserker was not here, but his energy signature lingered and that was enough for Xemnas. He slowly entered, gazing lightly at the glass sun-catchers that hung from the ceiling, reflecting the light of Kingdom Hearts in colored beams, making unique patterns on the walls. They were shaped in the forms of nature – moons and stars as well as abstract symbols and random bits of glass. They hung over Saïx's bed, giving him something to stare up into on sleepless nights.

Saïx's bed was covered in animal skins and fur, the pelts of animals he had hunted in the past. Saïx did not let anything he hunted go to waste, if it couldn't be eaten, he created something with it. Xemnas sat down on the bed, taking off his gloves to run his fingers through a soft rabbit fur pelt that covered one of Saïx's many pillows.

"Where has the pain in the neck gone, anyways?" Vexen asked, walking into the room, this was the first time he has actually been inside Saïx's sanctuary, looking around curiously.

"I've no idea where he's gone. He left several days ago," Xemnas replied. "He requested time to clear his head."

"I see," Vexen replied, inspecting a deer skull sitting on one shelf, painted with complex religious symbols. "And have you decided what will happen if he chooses to keep the child?"

"Not yet. I hope Saïx will see things my way," Xemnas said, watching Vexen closely.

"You might want to seek him out again. The sooner the termination, the better," Vexen stated, looking back at Xemnas. The Superior of the In-Between nodded, getting up to go find his second-in-command and lover.

-x-

Xemnas sought out every nook and cranny that Saïx usually hid in. There were only a handful of places he went to think, especially if he was actually hiding.

The Superior also sought out Saïx in the Dark City, sending out energy feelers to find his lover. However, the only thing he found was a fading energy trail leading away from the World that Never Was. Xemnas hummed lightly, deciding to follow the energy trail to find his beloved. Before leaving, Xemans pulled up his hood, casting his face into shadow. After that, Xemnas opened a dark portal and followed Saïx's energy signature, unsure of where it would lead him.

-x-

The air was sweet and the breeze soft. Songbirds flitted through the air, chirping and singing. Xemnas blinked his eyes to adjust to the soft sunlight filtering through the trees as he stepped out of the dark portal, looking around lightly he began to send energy feelers out to find Saïx, but the energy backlash caused him to retract them quickly. The amount of magical energy in this place was like a slap to the face when you opened yourself up to it.

'Damn, Saïx really likes to make it hard to find him,' Xemnas thought to himself, beginning pick his way along a worn path in the forest, just choosing a direction since he had no idea where to start looking for Saïx. He only got a few feet down the path before something large and heavy hit him over the head, causing his world to go dark…..

-x-

"Found him along the path, Lady. He seems to have magic, I could sense it on him, but it's very strange," a man's voice said, he sounded young. Xemnas was slowly coming to after he had been knocked out, the world slowly fading in and out, but now it was starting to become clear once more.

"He's an odd magician, certainly. I've not felt this type of magic before," a female voice said. Xemnas blinked lightly, trying not to make noise and remain perfectly still, wanting to listen to what they had to say about him.

"Lady… he has the same type of energy as Ϊas," another male voice stated.

"This is true, but Ϊas is currently among the fey. We cannot summon him," the female voice said again.

Xemnas frowned at that, knowing that Saïx's original name was Ϊas. So, he was here and among these people. Shifting lightly, Xemnas decided was awake. The two guards immediately went on the defensive, spears at the ready in case the intruder was hostile.

"I only came seeking my companion, once I know he is safe, I will be on my way," Xemnas stated, slowly getting up into a kneeling position, pulling his hood off.

The woman before him was beautiful and imposing, her hair black and eyes a brilliant blue. She sat upon a wooden throne with elements of deer antler, making it simple but imposing. She was obviously a leader of some sort, powerful and loved.

"Who are you? What do you seek?" the woman asked, waving her guards to stand down.

"I am called Xemnas, I seek the one called Ϊas," he replied, lightly bowing.

"What connection do you have to Ϊas?" The woman asked, watching Xemnas and looking him over, her eyes suspicious.

"He is my second-in-command… and my lover," Xemnas admitted, noticing the woman's slight smile at his words.

"Well then, you may see my son," the lady said, standing up.

-x-

Xemnas soon learned that this was indeed Saïx's mother, the Lady of the Lake. Named Morriah, she was essentially the Queen of Avalon, for indeed that was where Saïx had gone. This was his childhood home, before his heart had been taken by the Heartless.

She took him through the small village towards a clearing in the woods that made the island what it was. Dust motes lightly danced upon the air, appearing in the beams of sunlight that filtered through the thick branches, giving the place a highly magical feeling. Before Xemnas could step into the clearing, Morriah held up a hand, stopping him.

"We of the human race may go no further, beyond this point is the realm of the fey," she said. She pointed to the other side of the clearing where a small pile of rocks sat, forming a sort-of throne. Upon these rocks sat Saïx with another man.

This man was almost a mirror image of Saïx, his hair only a few shades darker than Saïx's and much, much longer. It was done in braids, some decorated with feathers and beads. His eyes were the same golden color as Saïx's.

"Wyn SilverFang," Morriah whispered, nodding to the two men. As if he heard her, the older man looked up, spying the pair. Getting up from the stones he stretched and with long, determined strides, Wyn approached them. Saïx looked over as well, a curious look in his eyes, but when he saw Xemnas he too rose and began to approach.

"So far from the water's edge, Morriah the Lady of the Lake," Wyn said, his voice low and soft.

"And you are far from the heart of the woods, Lord of the Forest," Morriah replied.

"Well met, Lady," Wyn stated, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles. "Why do you bring to me?"

"She brings my Lord Xemnas, father…" Saïx said. "He is my mate, the one I have spoken to you of."

Hearing that from Saïx made the place where Xemnas's heart once was ache slightly. In the past, they had called themselves lovers, for they were as close to lovers as two nobodies could get. But that word, "mate," seemed to imply something more than way Saïx spoke it, like a loving caress. Wyn looked at Xemnas, scrutinizing him like any respectable father would upon meeting his child's lover for the first time. Wyn stood a little taller than Xemnas, able to look down at him. The Superior of Organization 13 was accustomed to having Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus look down on him, so he was not as intimidated as one normally was when encountering a fey.

"He measures up well," Wyn stated after a few minutes, backing off. "However, I wish to speak with him myself, alone."

Saïx nodded, giving Xemans a glance before he and his mother walked away.

"Step into the Fey lands, Xemnas, Lord of the Nothingness," Wyn said, walking back towards the rocks in the clearing to alight upon them like a king on his throne. Xemnas followed him without hesitation. "Ϊas… or Saïx as you now call him… has told me much, being a fey I knew something was odd about my child when he returned to see me."

"You are an accepting man, most fear what we are," Xemnas stated, nodding to the fey as he reclined on the rock formation.

"It is the same with we fey, it is why we live only upon Avalon now. As you now know, Saïx is half-fey, it gives him his wild, lupine qualities. I am a fey of wolf-clan," Wyn explained. Xemnas nodded, the scientist in him wanting to press Wyn for more details, but he did not, hoping to win the respect of Saïx's father.

"Saïx was conceived during a fertility ritual betwixt myself and the Lady of the Lake. By Goddess Law, he was kept and raised here. We fey have very few children over our lifetimes, so we view each child as a gift from the Mother Goddess. From what I can tell, Saïx himself if while child," Wyn continued. Xemnas nodded, a bit shocked that Wyn knew.

"He is, you accept this fact?"

"Indeed I do, it isn't an unknown phenomenon to the fey, especially when it is two males who are Goddess blessed mates," Wyn replied. "He has told me of your presenting of the option to be rid of the babe."

"Our Kingdom is dangerous, no place for a young child," Xemnas explained.

"Then bring the babe here to Avalon when the child is weaned. We will look after it," Wyn suggested. "As I said, children are precious to the fey, we will ensure the child's safety."

"Saïx knows this?' Xemnas asked. Wyn nodded.

"It is why he came, to tell us of the coming child and ask our assistance if it is required," Wyn replied. Xemnas nodded, understanding and relieved. Saïx has found a way to insure his unborn child's future.

"If that is what Saïx wishes to happen, then it shall be so," Xemans stated. Wyn smiled a wolfish grin.

"Glad we had this little chat," Wyn said, his smile prominent on his face.

-x-

Saïx stood awaiting Xemnas on the outskirts of the forest, along the path leading back to the village. Xemnas approached slowly, seeing how he had shown up uninvited. Luckily, it appeared that Saïx's parents were pleased with the man their son served and loved.

"I've been away too long, haven't I?" Saïx asked, looking up at Xemnas. The man gently embraced Saïx, kissing his forehead.

"You've been doing something important," Xemnas stated, nuzzling him. Saïx relaxed against him, sighing softly.

"My family will foster our child if nessicary," Saïx said, his voice a low whisper. Xemnas kissed his forehead once more.

"Is that what you want?" Xemnas asked. Saïx only nodded in reply. "Then that is what we shall do."

-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Once more, I appreciate all of your favorites, reviews, and alerts. My life is more busy now than ever, so I thank you for your continued patience.


	6. Hostility

Goddess Born  
by  
Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © Disney/ Square-Enix.

Chapter Warnings: A smidge of violence, mentions of abortion, light cursing.

Chapter 5 – Hostility

-X-X-X-X-

Xaldin moved stealthily through Vexen's lab, knowing he didn't have much time to waste. It was a very rare occurrence for Vexen to be away from his labs and on a mission, so this was Xaldin's one chance to find an answer to the questions he had about Saïx. He walked over to Vexen's desk, sifting through the papers that littered the mahogany surface, shifting a few heavy books to check beneath them. Almost everything on the desk had something to do with Vexen's continuing research on the heartless and hearts, as well as analysis on various specimens. Not finding anything of use, Xaldin moved to open the largest drawer on the left-hand side of the desk. It held hanging files, one on each member of the Organization. Xaldin smirked lightly, finding his prize, pulling out the file labeled "VII."

"Didn't anyone tell you about patient-doctor confidentiality?" Zexion asked, leaning up against the open doorway. Xaldin looked up at the young Schemer, snorting softly.

"You might not care, but I think we should be informed if one of our company is severely injured or ill," Xaldin replied.

"I don't want to be the one with Saïx's teeth at my throat," Zexion stated. Xaldin grimaced lightly, remembering the night they had found the Berserker. It had taken Xaldin and Lexaeus's combined strength to subdue Saïx as well as pull him off Xigbar. The man had obtained several new scars in the encounter, and since Saïx had never listened to anyone save Xemnas, he would have no other Superior.

"I severely doubt Saïx is in any condition to take any of us on, VI. Go back to your library and pretend you never saw me," Xaldin said, looking back down at the file and opening it. Zexion snorted lightly at his actions.

"Your funeral," he commented as he left. Xaldin paid him no mind, seeking the cause and symptoms of Saïx's mystery illness. Vexen wrote all of his notes in highly legible, cursive writing. He generally abhorred the use of computers for tying up notes, especially since the main part of his hard drives were devoted to the research programs and the data they generated.

_Progress Log – Number VII, Saïx, Month 3_

_Hormone levels have started showing a significant shift from normal levels. Adrenaline production – shown to assist and control the berserk state – has nearly halved. This may have some association with the malnutrition, not enough data for a conclusion at this point in time. _

_Recommendation – do not allow Saïx into dangerous situations. He will not have access to his normal energy and abilities. _

_Fetus appears healthy and forming to regular standards, if a bit small. _

'_Fetus? What the hell?' _Xaldin thought to himself, turning to the next page.

_Incident Report – Number VII, Saïx_

_VII was found collapsed in the hallway outside his office by Number III. Cause was determined to be related to malnutrition caused by his lack of eating as well as a new pregnancy. _

_Initial condition of "mother" and child was critical. Threatened abortion of the fetus was prominent at the time. Immediate miscarriage was prevented through stabilization of VII's condition. The re-nourishment of VII will be top priority, with luck the fetus will stabilize by itself, or be expelled. _

_Recommendations – Abortion of the fetus. It will only lead to worse things for all of us, in my opinion. Choice left up to VII. _

Xaldin narrowed his eyes, reading the words Vexen had written. It was unbelievable, true, but if Vexen was reporting it then it had to be so. Personally, Xaldin agreed with the Chilly Academic. Saïx with child was a scary thought, but besides that it was unnatural. For a man to somehow produce a child must be the work of extremely powerful dark magic. And while the Nobodies were by no means creatures of the light they certainly had standards. Xaldin decided, then and there, that even if Saïx chose to keep his child, he would find a way to terminate the unholy terror.

-X-X-

Xemnas watched Saïx as he slept on their bed. The pair had returned from Avalon, the berserker saying a fond farewell to his parents, it was clear they still loved and supported their son, no matter what he had become. Xemnas smiled lightly, caressing Saïx's side. A small bag of herbs hung from a leather cord around Saïx's neck, it was a gift from his mother, a charm to ward off harm and protect the health of "mother" and child. Lightly, Xemnas's fingertips ghosted over Saïx's flat stomach, pulling a soft, content sigh from Saïx.

Vexen sat at Xemnas's desk across the room from the large bed, fingertips pressed together as he observed the couple. For beings that could not feel, they were uncommonly close.

"So, you're both in agreement?" Vexen asked, wanting to confirm all Xemnas had just told him.

"There is a safe place for the child to go," Xemnas replied, looking up at Vexen. "All we need must do is ensure Saïx's continuing health."

"As you wish, my Superior. What do you plan to tell the others?" Vexen asked. Xemnas hummed, looking down at Saïx once more. The man was dead asleep, usually he would awaken at the slightest noise, but his current state made his body crave sleep, especially deep restful sleep.

"I will ask Saïx his opinion on the matter when he awakens," Xemnas said, looking back up at Vexen. The Academic nodded, standing up.

"I'll leave you both in peace, then. Make sure he eats, he needs to get up to 4,000 calories per day so he and the baby will be healthy," Vexen said, walking out of Xemnas's quarters. He moved towards the labs until a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Vexen… Xaldin broke into Saïx's medical files earlier today," Zexion stated. It had been Lexaeus who stopped the Academic for Zexion.

"What purpose would that serve?" Vexen wondered aloud, even though he knew full well why Xaldin had done the deed.

"No idea, the Lancer's mind is far beyond mine," Zexion stated. Vexen hummed, thinking.

"We must watch him closely. He has been acting quite hostile towards VII as of late. Xemnas will not stand for infighting," Vexen stated. Lexaeus nodded in agreement, letting his hand drop from Vexen's shoulder.

"Can you say what's happening to Saïx?" Lexaeus asked.

"All I can say is that it's not contagious," Vexen replied, continuing on to the labs to write up the latest findings and observations.

Half-fey, that certainly explained much about Saïx and his unusual behavior patterns as well as the oddities in Saïx's genetic code. Sitting down at his desk, Vexen pulled out Saïx's file to make the appropriate notes, the only sounds in his lab were the ambient noises of the machinery and his pen moving over the paper.

-X-X-

Saïx awoke slowly a few hours after Vexen had left, eyes opening and closing a few times as he came to full alertness. Xemnas was nowhere in the room and all the lights were off to give Saïx a chance to rest and recover in the dark and quiet. The only light came from Kingdom Hearts outside, illuminating the room well when it was dark. Saïx had excellent night-vision, however, so darkness wasn't an issue. Still relaxed on the bed, Saïx place a hand on his stomach, eyes closing to focus inward, sensing his unborn child. There was a gentle nudge back from the babe's soul, letting him know his child wasn't going to leave him easily this time. Allowing a small smile to grace his features, Saïx got up from the bed, stretching out his back.

He was hungry, there was no question about it, so food was his first priority. Dressed in the regular organization pants and loose, black tank top, he headed out of the room and into the castle on bare feet. The cool, smooth marble felt good against the bottom of Saïx's feet. Being one of the most powerful members of the Organization, both physically and socially, he feared nothing. As he walked towards the kitchen, he became aware of someone following him. He changed nothing about his walk, not wanting whoever or whatever was following him to know that he was aware of their presence. After a few moments, his pursuer had sped up subtly to overtake him. However, before that could happen, Saïx wheeled around quickly to pin his pursuer to the wall.

"Damn you," Xaldin cursed, Saïx having pinned him by the throat to the wall. A low, dangerous growl was coming from the Berserker's throat.

"Don't you ever listen to the warnings about attempting to sneak up on me?" Saïx asked, his eyes flashing bright yellow for a brief moment. Xaldin sneered at the other man.

"You're nothing but a freak," Xaldin stated, attempting to kick at Saïx's stomach. Quickly, Saïx moved away from the hit, letting go of the Lancer and putting a protective arm around his middle automatically. "Defend yourself, VII."

Saïx weighed his options, normally he would rise to the challenge to prove himself to the older man and ensure his dominance over Xaldin physically. But his child would be threatened, he knew if he fought Xaldin as he normally did, the strain would certainly cause a miscarriage. Settling into a defensive stance against the Lancer, allowing the man to think he would rise to his challenge. Xaldin smirked; confident he would reach his goal, moving to strike Saïx, the Berserker ducked under the hit, fleeing past Xaldin. Letting out a noise of surprise, Xaldin turned to see where Saïx was going, but the Berserker was long gone.

"Damn," Xaldin whispered, eyes narrowing.

Saïx himself fled down a few corridors, eventually leaning against one of the walls, slumping down against it, one arm around his stomach. He closed his eyes, catching his breath and focusing in on himself. Luckily, his child was safe for the moment. But part of him knew that this was only the beginning of his problems with Xaldin.

"Saïx?" a voice asked softly. Saïx opened his eyes to see Axel standing in front of him, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Yes, Axel?" Saïx said, straightening up and running a hand through his lightly disheveled hair.

"You feelin' okay, buddy? No one's seen you in a long while," Axel stated. Saïx blinked lightly, knowing that Xemnas had probably lied to protect all three of them. Saïx had no idea what to tell him old friend about his child, so for now he decided to keep silent about that.

"I'm still not totally alright, but I'm getting better," Saïx replied. "I was heading to the kitchens if you'd like to accompany me."

"Sure," Axel said, nodding and walking with Saïx. The Berserker was glad for company, knowing that he'd need the protection another member could afford at this point in time. He'd speak with Xemnas about his encounter with Xaldin later, right now he and his unborn needed food.

-X-X-

Xemnas sat in his office, working on various mission reports and other documents. He was trying to discover a discreet way to work around Saïx's pregnancy so that the Berserker would have something to do while he had to stay in the castle. Quietly, a knock came at his door. Without looking up, Xemnas bade the person enter. Slipping silently in, Saïx shut the door behind him, locking the door.

"Good evening," Saïx said as he approached Xemnas's desk. The Superior of Organization XIII looked up with a smile.

"Hey, a bit surprised to see you up and about," Xemnas said. Saïx smiled lightly in return, sitting down in what could be deemed the "guest chair."

"I needed to do something other than lay about," Saïx said, fiddling lightly with a pen he took off of Xemnas's desk. "I need to tell you that Xaldin attacked me today as I was walking to the kitchen. It was certainly unprovoked."

Xemnas's eyes narrowed dangerously. It wasn't uncommon for Xaldin and Saïx to quarrel. Xaldin hadn't liked him since the berserker had joined the Organization's ranks. It had a lot to do with Saïx's lack of true respect for Xaldin and Saïx's place in the Organization as Xemnas's right hand man. Usually, Saïx could handle the situation on his own and it was normally Xaldin who was complaining about getting his ass kicked for the umpteenth time. But Xemnas knew exactly why Saïx could not fight back at the present time; he wouldn't dare risk his child.

"I shall deal with him," Xemnas stated. "But you need to be taken care of as well. As you've said, you'd go mad without something to do. Certainly it'll be more desk work for you. No more missions and I expect you to report to Vexen once every two weeks to ensure your continuing health."

Xemnas noted the grimace on Saïx's face at the mention of having to report to Vexen. Chuckling softly, Xemnas stood and gently kissed Saïx's cheek.

"For baby as well," the Superior stated, a hand lightly patting Saïx's stomach. The berserker gently growled, nipping lightly at Xemnas's arm.

"A week ago you couldn't care about the babe," Saïx said, looking up at Xemnas. The Superior gave a hum, running a hand through Saïx's hair and kneeling next to him.

"I was thinking about you, Saïx. You're still not one hundred percent and the pregnancy will require much of you, I just want you to be alright," Xemnas said, looking into Saïx's eyes. Gently, Saïx leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank you for that, I know I'm not the easiest person to be with," Saïx said, gently caressing the side of Xemnas's face.

"You are loyal and constant, for that I will grant you anything you desire," Xemnas said, gently placing his hand over Saïx's. "Rest and recover, love. We also need to decide what to tell the others."

Saïx hummed gently at that, running his hand through Xemnas's hair. "It will come to us sooner or later… personally, this is ours, no one else deserves to know right now."

-X-X-

Xaldin paced along one of the corridors, thinking of a new strategy to get at Saïx. He grimaced lightly, remembering their last encounter. So, the berserker didn't want to fight… it made it clear that Saïx intended to keep the child. The Lancer could only wonder what Xemnas thought about that, especially knowing it was Vexen's recommendation that the child be terminated.

"III!" Xemnas called, approaching the Lancer. Xaldin stopped his pacing, looking up.

"My Superior," Xaldin replied, calm and collected as ever.

"Saïx informed me you attacked him today, unprovoked," Xemnas said, crossing his arms and looking straight into the Lancer's eyes.

"I know what's affecting Saïx's health and I will say that I do not approve," Xaldin said, glaring lightly at Xemnas.

"Oh you don't? Well, it's really none of your concern, III. It's Saïx's problem, not yours," Xemnas replied.

"It's obvious who the 'father' is. You're biased towards him. You're not thinking of the good of the Organization," Xaldin hissed, glaring at Xemnas.

"Well, I suppose you can work towards the good of the Organization on your new mission, III," Xemnas said, handing the Lancer a file folder. "I don't want to see you anywhere near Saïx or his child. I'm certain Saïx feels the same."

Turning, Xemnas left Xaldin to fume. Nothing would prevent Saïx from bringing this child to term if Xemnas could help it, even if that meant exiling the entire Organization until after the birth.

-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Work, school, and life have kept me away from writing regularly.


	7. Clashes

Goddess Born  
by  
Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts © SquareEnix/Disney

Chapter Warnings: Wine and Song.

A/N: We've only got about two chapters left in this story. Hopefully, I can get them out before I go back to school in August. We'll see…

-X-X-X-X-

Chapter 6 – Clashes

Over the next three months Xemnas kept Xaldin on long, difficult missions that kept him away from the castle and kept Saïx safe. Not that Saïx needed protecting. He had certainly bounced back once his safety and that of his child's were assured. His appetite had returned to normal levels and then some due to the pregnancy, which eased Xemnas's mind. One less thing to worry about, after all…

"Man, getting missions from Saïx's office is scarier than I originally thought," Demyx stated, walking with Xigbar to the aforementioned room.

"Gotta do what we gotta do, kid," Xigbar said, putting a comforting hand on Demyx's shoulder.

The pair entered the room in silence, just as Luxord was leaving; the gambler was looking over his new mission file, sidestepping the pair as they moved to enter the room. Saïx had the lighting low, the Berserker sitting at the desk. Xigbar narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering silently if perhaps the other man was gaining some weight. Of course, the gunner would never say anything for fear of a mauling.

"Hey Saïx!" Demyx greeted, full of false cheer to hide his nervousness around the much stronger Berserker. Xigbar was pleased Demyx had spoken first, giving him an excuse to stay silent.

"Greetings, II and IX, you're paired together for this mission," Saïx said, handing Xigbar the mission folder, knowing he would keep better track of it.

"Thanks, moony," Xigbar said, smirking lightly as the pair left.

"You shouldn't tease him, Xigbar. You'll get even _more_ scars," Demyx warned, giving Xigbar a side-long glance. The scarred man chuckled as he smiled.

"Gotta get my jollies somehow, kid," Xigbar replied.

In his office, Saïx lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. The pregnancy had done much to change his behavior. No matter how much he wished to jump up, grab Xigbar by his throat, and pull him across the desk to show him what he thought about that particular nickname. But at six months pregnant Saïx couldn't move as quickly or as fluidly as he once could. Leaning back against his chair, Saïx placed a hand on his swollen stomach. Luckily, sitting behind his desk in the darkened room hid his condition for the moment. He had his coat unzipped up over his stomach to allow for comfort, his pants held by the ingenious rubber band trick.

"Glad those two were the last for today," Saïx thought to himself as he relaxed in his chair, looking to the window. He gently ran a hand over his stomach, his child shifting within him. It was still a secret from everyone save Vexen and Saïx wondered how long it would stay that way. With a light groan, Saïx got up and moved to head to the kitchens. A snack was in order he felt…

-X-X-

"The man is insufferable!" Vexen moaned as he barged into Xemnas's office. The Superior looked up at the Academic entered, setting his pen down.

"Something wrong, Vexen?" Xemnas asked, straightening up in his chair.

"Your beloved has skipped his last two check-ups. After I gave him a clean bill of health a month ago he refused to come get checked again," Vexen ranted, pacing the room. Xemnas blinked lightly, watching the man as he paced.

"He certainly seems to be regaining much of his spunk. A good sign,  
Xemnas said with a chuckle.

"That's no excuse for him to skip appointments. The pregnancy needs to be monitored, especially considering what nearly happened at the beginning of the pregnancy," Vexen said, exasperated.

"Alright, alright. I'll go talk with him, impart how important it is to go to regular check-ups," Xemnas said.

"Thank you, I'll be awaiting him in the lab," Vexen said, leaving Xemnas's office.

Xemnas finished the file he was working on, closing the folder and setting it to the side as he got up to go find Saïx. The man certainly wasn't surprised by Saïx's actions, it certainly was not out of his character. Saïx always abhorred any kind of medical attention, preferring to issue his own first aid. To his credit, Saïx was the fastest healer of the Organization.

It didn't take long to find the pregnant berserker. He was in his own quarters, practicing yoga specifically meant for pregnancy. Leaning against the door, he waited for Saïx to notice him. He only had to wait a few months before Saïx paused, setting on the ground in lotus pose and looking up at Xemnas.

"Good morning, my love. All of the missions have been handed out for today," Saïx said, all business at the moment.

"Good. However, I do have a question. Why did you skip your last two appointments with Vexen?" Xemnas asked. Saïx sighed, taking a strawberry from a bowl next to his yoga mat and biting into it. He chewed and swallowed the sweet fruit, looking up at Xemnas.

"Vexen tells me the same exact things at each appointment. "Eat the foods I've told you to, Saïx," "get light exercise, Saïx," "don't stress yourself, Saïx." I'm pregnant, not stupid. Upon Avalon, pregnant women are treated no differently than those that are not. We are all taught to listen to our bodies and to do what's best for us individually," Saïx explained, looking Xemnas dead In the eyes.

"We only want you both to be healthy. Vexen can help uncover any issues before they become big problems," Xemnas said, almost pleading with Saïx. Saïx snorted softly, eating another piece of fruit.

"I am fine and my child is fine. Everything will be alright. Trust me," Saïx said. Xemnas sighed, walking over and sitting next to Saïx, gently reaching over to lightly rub Saïx's swollen stomach.

"I only think of you and our little one, Saïx. I won't make you go to every appointment with Vexen, but at least see him once a month," Xemnas said. Saïx placed a hand over Xemnas's.

"As you wish. Although I think you're overreacting," Saïx said, leaning over to kiss Xemnas.

"That's all I ask," Xemnas replied, a hand gently running through Saïx's hair. Saïx leaned into the touch, making noises of contentment. Xemnas smiled warmly at Saïx before the other man leaned in and claimed Xemnas's lips in a kiss, possessive and yearning. Xemnas made a noise of surprise as Saïx cupped his balls.

"No Saïx, you're pregnant," Xemnas stated, trying to ward him off.

"So? Just means we don't have to worry about another baby being conceived," Saïx stated in reply, trying to undo Xemnas's pants. Xemnas's eyes widened in surprise, lightly gripping Saïx's wrist in attempt to stop him.

"Saïx, please. Not right now!" Xemnas said forcefully. Saïx gave a soft whine as Xemnas pulled away.

"Just leave me, then. Come back when you feel up to providing me some attention," Saïx said, looking away from Xemnas as the silver-haired man stood and left the room. Growling lightly, Saïx got up deciding to portal down into the Dark City to hunt. Something needed to _die._

-X-X-

Pacing lightly, Xemnas thought about the previous encounter. How could Saïx be interested in sex? He was pregnant and the child had nearly died a few months ago. He sighed softly, leaning against his desk. Denying Saïx in the past had never been a good idea. In the past, denying him usually meant the cold shoulder for quite some time to come. Not only that, Saïx would have to work his sexual frustration and energy in other, usually much more destructive ways. Remembering this, Xemnas's eyes widened.

'_Shit!'_ Xemnas thought, hoping beyond hope that Saïx was in the castle. He let out a net of energy, feeling for Saïx.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Xemnas thought, finding Saïx's particular energy signature in the Dark City, among a small packet of Heartless. Quickly, a portal bloomed at his feet, taking him to Saïx's location.

Saïx had already slain a great many Heartless by the time Xemnas arrived. Luckily, Saïx's fighting style didn't rely upon fancy moves or complex spells. Only a claymore and decent reflexes.

"Saïx!" Xemnas called, dispersing the remaining Heartless. Immediately, the Berserker turned upon Xemnas. Knowingly, Xemnas fell back against the wall, bearing his neck. He felt Saïx's teeth sink into his neck, grimacing lightly but making no deterring movements or noises. A growl was emitting from Saïx's throat, as he pinned Xemnas to the wall. Feeling his mate's submission, Saïx let go, looking up into Xemnas's eyes.

"I've a mind to gut you where you stand," Saïx said, his voice harsh and low. He always had a hard time speaking after a battle, one of the drawbacks of being a berserker.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous," Xemnas chided, reaching up to caress Saïx's cheek. However, Saïx shied away, moving before he could be touched.

"Stop telling me what I can and cannot do! I know my limits, despite what you and Vexen think," Saïx spat, glaring at Xemnas. He turned away, looking out at the city. Xemnas approached slowly, but he wouldn't touch Saïx until he invited it.

"I only want you both to be safe. You were so upset when you lost the first child that I don't want you to risk it again," Xemnas whispered. That was the last thing Saïx wanted to hear, he turned to Xemnas, growling.

"Fie on you, Xemnas," Saïx said, quietly and dangerously. Xemnas took a step back, worried about what Saïx would do. The berserker's next action surprised him. He simply opened up a portal behind himself and stepped back into it. Xemnas watched him go, deciding just to let him be.

-x-x-

"So he simply left?" Vexen asked quietly, meeting Xemnas in the labs. Xemnas nodded, very worried about Saïx and their child. No one had seen or heard from him in almost three weeks. He was nowhere in the Dark City, repeated searches turning up cold.

"He was very upset with me," Xemnas said, sighing.

"Perhaps he's gone to Avalon, that's where he went before," Vexen said. Xemnas nodded in agreement.

"I pray he's there…" Xemnas whispered.

-x-x-

His portal bloomed in a place he hadn't expected. Avalon's magic certainly messed with any other type that crossed onto the island. He had hoped to arrive near the village, but found himself deep in the woods… in Fey Country. Xemnas tensed, he had been told by Saïx's mother, Morriah, that Fey Country was off-limits to any who had not been invited in.

"Hell," Xemnas cursed, feeling someone approach. Turning towards the energy signature, Xemnas found himself face-to-face with a curious Wyn.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you. You'll have to forgive my intrusion, Lord Silverfang," Xemnas said, bowing to the Fey lord. Wyn chuckled softly, smiling at him

"A surprise to see you, Lord Xemnas. How is Saïx and the grand-pup?" Wyn asked. Xemnas blinked owlishly at Wyn.

"You mean he's not here upon Avalon?" Xemnas asked. Wyn shook his head.

"I've not seen him since you both left us three months ago," Wyn replied. "Lost him, have you?"

"I'm afraid so… I said a few things that made him upset with me. I've not seen him in three weeks," Xemnas admitted. Wyn clapped a hand on Xemnas's shoulder.

"Come, join my clan around our fire," Wyn said, smiling lightly at Xemnas. The Fey lord led him deeper into the woods, towards where he could smell a wood fire burning and hear laughter and music. The clearing was large, able to accommodate a good many people. This night, around half of Wyn's clan was present, sharing food and wine. Couples danced around the large bonfire in a celebration of life. They nodded and some bowed as Wyn and Xemnas passed, the Fey lord going to a series of rocks festooned with furs and pillows, a natural throne for the Lord of the Forest. He motioned Xemnas to join him. A wine skin and a platter of various fruit, cheese, and meat was presented for the pair to share.

"So you and Saïx are having a bit of a spat?" Wyn asked, picking up a piece of apple and eating it.

"He's being difficult… the pregnancy," Xemnas began, Wyn held up a hand, stopping him with a chuckle.

"You're trying to control the uncontrollable, Xemnas. Do as Saïx asks, give him what he wants when he wants it and all will be fine," Wyn said, nodding to one of the Fey women dancing near the fire. Her stomach had the swell of advance pregnancy and she was still enjoying herself with the rest of her kin. "She's due any day but she still works at her post in the apple orchards. Many a child has been born while their mother works, usually only resting for a day or so to get to know their child. We all are taught to know our limits, to listen to our bodies. I can tell when I've been injured internally or if I'm about to become ill so I can take measures to circumvent illness. Saïx can too and if he felt something amiss then he would let you know."

Xemnas nodded, listening to Wyn as he spoke, watching as the pregnant Fey woman paused in her dancing, growing still for a moment before quietly leaving the dance. Somehow, Xemnas knew that she was leaving to birth her child.

-x-x-

Xemnas returned to the castle, his mind eased and lightly mulled by Fey wine. Slipping into his office he sighed gently, wondering where Saïx was holed up. He entered his darkened office, walking over and sitting down at his desk, running his hands through his hair.

"Perhaps I should have asked Wyn for a flask to bring back home," Xemnas said, thinking aloud.

"You would have to have shared," a quiet voice stated from across the room. Xemnas looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes.

"Saïx," Xemnas said softly, getting up and crossing to the leather couch across the room, sitting next to Saïx, kissing him lovingly. Saïx returned the kiss, cupping Xemnas's cheek. Xemnas's free hand settled on Saïx's stomach, gently caressing, feeling the child within Saïx shift.

"Miss us?" Saïx asked softly.

"Yes, I was so worried," Xemnas said, pulling away to look Saïx directly in the eyes. "Where were you?"

Saïx chuckled softly, "If I told you every hiding spot I had, I wouldn't have any place to be totally free."

Xemnas nodded, running his hands over Saïx, just to reassure himself Saïx was truly there with him. Saïx hummed softly, enjoying the attention. The dark and quiet of the room made the actions much more sensual and intimate.

"I won't pry, then. I beg your forgiveness, I didn't realize exactly what I was doing," Xemnas said, keeping his voice soft and low.

"It took some time for me to realize that you had only the best intentions," Saïx whispered.

"I suppose we both have sins to confess and lessons to learn," Xemnas said. Saïx nodded, nuzzling against his chosen mate.

"I will allow Vexen to examine me twice more," Saïx said. Xemnas looked down at Saïx surprised by this concession. Gently, Saïx smiled, kissing Xemnas.

"Thank you," Xemnas said, the only thing he could think to say.

-X-X-X-X-


End file.
